Searching the attic.
Plot This video is mostly darkness as Daisy tries to maneuver through the attic while looking for her dad's notes on Alan. She has to use a candle because her flashlight is dead from coming to the attic before. She notes that the attic is very dusty, and is sniffling throughout the video. A list of things that she finds in the attic include: clothes; "whatever this is" (an ironing board); books; boxes; drawer filled with papers and books; a puzzle; suitcases and bags; a guitar case; photo albums including "photos up to 1994" and "wedding"; rolls of "thin decorative paper" (wrapping paper); and hair. In the video description of "Suitcase search!" she briefly explains that she doesn't know what wrapping paper is because she didn't get birthday presents as a kid because birthdays were not important in their house. As she is about to leave, her candle goes out, and she has to find her way out of the attic in the dark. This is when she signs off on her video, but unknowingly does not turn the camera off. Subplot The hidden captions do not appear until Daisy thinks she has already turned off her camera, and she is trying to find her way out in the dark. * Anxiety * Something primal. '' * ''Some ingrained fear of the unknown * Heart beating faster, skin crawling * A gush of relief. As we know, Daisy has anxiety, and she gets nervous easily. "Some ingrained fear of the unknown" is the basis of what causes anxiety. She is in the dark attic alone, unsure of what is up there. She doesn't know where her dad's notes are. She doesn't know where he father is. She is unsure of what will happen with Alan. Explanations and Theories * SPOILER: '''It's odd that Daisy does not know what some common items are, like the ironing board and wrapping paper. She was sheltered by her father as a child and was not given a normal childhood. He did not let her leave the house and interact with other people. Since she had no mother, she had no knowledge of the ironing board, a stereotypical female chore. She did not know what wrapping paper was because her father did not give her birthday gifts, and did not make a big deal out of birthdays while growing up. The fact that the paper is in the attic indicates that her father had lived a normal life before Daisy was born, but had decided to not allow Daisy to live a normal life. * '''SPOILER: It's possible that since Daisy's father was bitter and angry that his wife had died during childbirth, that he was angry with Daisy. This might explain why the photo albums were only of their wedding and up to 1994. It is very likely that Daisy was born in 1994, since she seems to be college-aged. Since her father was bitter about the passing of his wife, he did not treat Daisy very well, and focused more on his experiments. He did not teach her all the things she needed to know, and she is very under-educated about the world. Description August 27, 2017 hi guys. this was not fun to film. ut this is the attic. theres a lot more that isnt even shown here. comment and let me know if you see anythig that might look like my dad's notes. thanks guys. bye. ''wake up '' Category:Plot